


Let Me In

by sweetcarolanne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Choking, F/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Monsters, Prophetic Visions, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Bray gets a glimpse of the future and a taste of pain and pleasure at the hands of the monster he is destined to become...Set pre-Wyatt Family era.
Relationships: Bray Wyatt/The Fiend - Relationship, Sister Abigail/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I'm posting into the wild, not part of an exchange! Something a little bit different than I've tried before.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

It was just past midnight, and the full moon, its face a sickly yellow behind a faint gray veil of swiftly moving clouds, had risen over the swamp. Outside, all was eerie and silent; not even the night-time sounds of animals broke through the deathly quiet.

Only Bray remained awake, and he knew what was coming before he heard heavy footsteps approaching the cabin door. 

The night before, strange, sad howls had echoed through the darkness, and his brothers and sisters had cowered inside, too afraid to even peek out the windows to look for what they knew was lurking there.

On this night, there would be no running away for Bray Wyatt.

He knew he had to have courage and face this thing head on. This was his destiny, and had been before he had ever laid eyes on the horror outside the cabin’s walls. He sat stock-still, frozen with a fear he had felt years ago, when he had first glimpsed the monster he had been told he would someday become.

Bray longed to run back to Sister Abigail and be cradled close, sheltered and protected forever from the one that Abigail had called the Eater – but it was far too late for that.

Abigail had allowed Bray into her bed the previous evening, comforting him and stroking his hair as he rested his head on the warmth and softness of her breasts. He had tried to guide her hands to his throat, aching for her to ride his cock while she choked him. But for the first time ever Abby had rebuffed Bray’s advances, her voice sorrowful and tender when she reproached him,

“Not now, baby Bray. I love taking your breath away so much, you always hurt so pretty for me, but you have to save your strength.”

Bray raised his head to look at Abby, wanting to ask her what the hell she meant, but she laid a finger on his lips to silence him.

“It’s time to move past the fears you had as a child, and claim the greatness that rightfully belongs to you. The Man in the Woods knows where to find you, and he has come. I guided you from boy to man, but you will need him to help you transform from mortal man to one who is like God.”

She kissed Bray’s forehead, and then his lips, and Bray knew that there was no arguing with her. 

“When the moon rises tomorrow, it will be time to go to him, to lie in his arms instead of mine, and truly know the power that one day will be yours. I won’t be here forever, so you will need to become even stronger than you are,” Abby whispered, and although Bray had the solace of her embrace for the entire night, he was unable to sleep at all, listening intently for the sounds of something sinister out there in the dark.

A fearsome cry, deep and resonant, echoed through the stillness of the darkened woods. Bray shuddered, for this was not like the horrible yet wordless sounds that had terrified everyone in the compound the previous night.

Bray could swear that he heard the creature call his name.

Shirtless in the summer heat, Bray stepped outside, holding his lantern high. The tall figure waiting in the shadows approached him with slow deliberation. With one pale hand, the Man in the Woods reached to caress Bray’s cheek, and Bray leaned into that seductive touch, trying not to flinch at how icy cold those fingers were despite the season.

Bray’s breath was harsh and ragged, and even though he was afraid, his cock became so hard and swollen that it ached. With a slight hesitation, he reached over to run his fingers through the creature’s stringy hair. He longed to kiss the pallid face even though the sharp and fearsome teeth repelled him, and the burning eyes seemed to stare into his mind and soul.

“Show me what I have to do,” Bray whispered, and the man’s hand slid over Bray’s bare chest, hovering gently just above his heart, and the lantern’s light flickered once before dying and leaving only the moon to illuminate the ghastly features of the monster before him.

Bray’s temples throbbed as the Man in the Woods spoke without moving his lips at all; it was as if the words simply appeared inside Bray’s mind, the voice of the creature deep and guttural, a rumbling sound that seemed to echo from the very depths of the earth.

“Let me in!”

Faster than the human eye can move, the hand that had been resting against Bray’s skin was forcing Bray’s jaws open with a claw-like grip and thrusting its thick fingers into Bray’s mouth.

Bray struggled to get free, but his efforts were in vain. As the creature forced him to the ground, he convulsed with agony and a pulse of unbidden pleasure shot through him at the sensation of breathlessness he had come to love when it came from Abigail’s hands. The Man in the Woods pinned Bray down with that one clawed hand, his grasp unrelenting, and Bray’s vision began to fade, darkness overcoming him.

He awoke to find that he was no longer in the forest near the compound. Bray was completely naked and bound face down to something smooth and padded, and he felt the slow, lingering caress of the monstrous man’s hands, now gloved, along his bare back, ass and thighs.

Red light flooded Bray’s eyes, and the scent of blood was filling his nostrils. Silver gleamed as a blade was raised to his lips, and sheer instinct drove him to lick the scarlet drops that flowed across the flat of the knife.

Bray’s cock was still rock-hard, and he felt it throb at the taste of the blood – the creature’s blood. Its salt-sweet tang thrilled him to the core, and he looked up to see the vicious fanged mouth of the monster frozen in a twisted smile, and the terrifying voice Bray had heard earlier echoed inside his head again.

“I am the Fiend, and we are one.”

Bray yelled in pain as the knife tore into his own skin, and his own blood now stained the bright blade. He saw the Fiend lift the knife up to his mouth, and the yellow eyes of the Fiend glowing. The Fiend’s wicked-looking tongue emerged to slowly lick up the droplets of Bray’s blood.

A surge of something almost electric nearly stopped Bray’s heartbeat, a strange and sacred energy that made Bray feel more alive than he ever had before.

All around Bray, shimmering walls became distinct through the haze of red. Walls that turned to mirrors, like a funhouse, except that instead of distorted images, they showed what appeared to be a night sky with a spray of glittering stars, like fireflies, rising and scattering their light all around Bray and the Fiend.

Amidst the lights, Bray saw a vision of himself, seated in Abigail’s rocking chair and the luminous glow was now emanating from the lantern Bray was holding aloft, above the members of his family who now sat at his feet. They looked up at Bray, adoration written all over their faces.

He was the head of the family, and Abigail was nowhere to be seen.

Bray’s eyes filled with tears, and he tried to whisper her name, but the word disappeared before he could make a sound.

Again, Bray heard the Fiend speak within his own mind, uttering what was both a command Bray must obey and the voicing of Bray’s unspoken desire. For this creature must have known how aroused Bray was, and only this creature could make Bray forget his fears of losing his beloved Abigail.

“Let me in!”

“Yes. I need you in me! Please!” Bray cried out, finding the words at last.

He felt fingers pushing into his ass, coated with oil or something else slick and warm; he could not quite tell what it was. And then the Fiend’s cock was inside him, its thrusts hard and relentless. 

Bray surrendered to the pain and the rapture, giving himself completely to the one who had claimed him without mercy. He opened his soul and body to the Fiend, loving the massive shaft that both threatened to tear him open and bestowed upon him the most glorious of unearthly pleasures.

The lights on the mirrored walls began to shift, revealing more strange visions to the tear-blurred, wonder-filled eyes of Bray Wyatt. He saw himself standing in some kind of huge arena, holding onto something golden while crowds of people chanted his name. He saw himself taking to bed anyone he wanted, woman or man, and then he saw a sweet little house filled with a quaint assortment of what appeared to be children’s toys, and his own arms spread open to the waiting world, as if he were a monarch welcoming all and sundry to his kingdom.

And he heard the sound of angelic voices, a choir of children singing a song that Bray had loved when he was a child, a song that Abigail had often sung to him. The children were singing in praise of Bray, as if he had become a god to them.

“He’s got the whole world in His hands…”

The hands of the Fiend were held before Bray’s face now, words visible on the backs of the black leather gloves he wore. Hurt, spelled the letters on the fingers of one hand. Heal, spelled the letters on the other.

“In your hands, Bray,” said the harsh voice of the Fiend. “In my hands!”

And then those hands that held the power of both hurt and healing were clasped tightly around Bray’s throat. Yielding to this most divine of sensual delights, Bray did not weaken, but felt himself grow stronger with each pressure, and each deeper plunge of the Fiend’s cock into him.

Bray’s last vision was the Fiend standing tall, triumphant over the ravaged and broken world lying at his feet, before he came in breathless ecstasy and fell into unconsciousness again...

Dawn was beginning to streak the sky with glorious red and gold when Bray awoke beneath the tree where he had fallen. His lantern sat by his side, its light extinguished. His pants, underwear and boots lay in a tidy pile beside it, as if someone had placed them there so that Bray could easily find them.

The Fiend had disappeared, but he was far from gone. And before Bray had awoken, he could have sworn he was lying with his head pillowed on a broad chest, and muscular arms wrapped around his naked body.

Bray grinned as he got dressed and picked up his lantern, then made his way back to the cabin. He wondered if Abby and the others were awake yet, and if they would be able to detect a trace of blood-red light, or hell-flames, when they looked into his eyes.


End file.
